


Drink a Cup

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring, Writing - Engaging style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drinking song sung by the men of Gondor in remembrance of those who fought against Sauron and secured the victory of Gondor over Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink a Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Drink a cup for the fallen  
And a cup for the brave  
A cup for those living  
And for those in the grave

Drink a cup to the fallen  
Of Men and of Elves  
Who did all for our safety  
And nought for themselves

Drink a cup for Elendil  
Mighty and tall  
Who faced the great foe  
And defeated did fall

Drink a cup for Isildur  
Gondor's great king  
Who built the White City  
But died for a ring.

Drink a cup for Ereinion  
Who fought by their side  
Born to the ever-life  
Yet with us he died

Drink a cup for wise Cirion  
Great Steward of old  
Drink a cup for his wisdom  
And for Eorl the Bold

Drink a cup for our Captain  
For Boromir the Brave  
Who died far from home  
But others did save

Drink a cup for Mithrandir  
Who's gone to the West  
For years he brought counsel  
Now deserving of rest

Drink a cup for old Theoden  
Rohan's grim lord  
Who lived for his people  
And died by the sword

Drink a cup for the maiden  
With blood on her face  
Who felled the dread Witchking  
And cast down his great mace.

Drink a cup for the halfling  
Who braved Mordor's plain  
To destroy Sauron's weapon  
Through terror and pain

Drink a cup for Elessar  
Our Captain in war  
The heir of Isildur  
Our king evermore

Drink a cup for the fallen  
And a cup for the brave  
A cup for those living  
And for those in the grave

Drink a cup and remember  
Whatever you do  
They fought and they died  
For me and for you


End file.
